First Date
by AHSfemslash
Summary: Misty plans a romantic dinner for hers and Cordelia's first date, things start to get steamy when the date comes to a close


**Set just after Cordelia becomes the Supreme, slight AU since no one has died. Rated T for slight foxxay smut**

"How about this one?" Zoe questioned as she help up one of Cordelia's luxurious evening gowns, it was wine red, slightly flared at the bottom and also back-less, Cordelia didn't even remember buying it.

"Sure i'll wear that, i forgot i had that actually," the Supreme mused as she took the dress out of Zoe's hands and stepped into the bathroom to get changed.

It was Cordelia's and Misty's first date tonight and Cordelia wanted to look her best for Misty.

During their usual session in the greenhouse the younger witch couldnt hold it in any longer and finally asked Cordelia if she wanted to go on a date, Cordelia had feelings for Misty for a while prior to the date request but never knew how to bring it up, so when Misty asked her this the Supreme couldnt have been any happier.

The door to the bathroom slowly opened and Cordelia stepped out in the beautiful dress that accentuated Cordelia's slender frame.

"You look amazing!" Zoe screeched, taking Cordelia into a tight hug before quickly pulling herself away, "Sorry" she laughed "Don't want to mess up your hair!"

A huge smile grew on Cordelia's face as she thanked Zoe and took one last look in the mirror, making sure everything is perfect for the night ahead.

* * *

Loud bangs could be heard as Misty ran franticly around her room attempting to find an outfit, panicking as she was supposed to meet Cordelia in the common room in ten minutes and she still didn't have anything to wear. Clothes were sprawled all over the Cajun's bed and some dumped on the floor from when she was in too much of a hurry to pick them back up. Misty suddenly stopped in the space infront of her wardrobe and ran her fingers through her blonde curls, staring at the many dresses and shawls infront of her when she finally saw a dress perfect for the night. A navy-blue, almost black dress with a faint floral pattern spread across the materail was hung up upon the clothing rail. Misty took it off the hanger and held it up against her body as she moved over to the mirror, checking if it looked suitable. "This one" she mumbled to herself, breathing out a sigh of relief. She quickly changed into the dress and draped her favourite shawl, the one that Stevie gave her, over her shoulders and checked herself one last time in the mirror before hurrying downstairs. Leaving her previous outfit on the floor knowing she'll tidy it away when she had the time.

* * *

Misty shut the door to her room and began making her way to the stairs when thedoor to Cordelia's room swung open and the older witch and Zoe stepped out. Misty stopped in her tracks as she saw Cordelia step out of her bedroom, she was stunned by her beauty and that dress, _oh that dress_, it made Misty's heart pound against her chest.

When the two women locked eyes, beaming smiles was on both of their faces, Zoe had never seen the pair look so happy, she gave Cordelia a reasurring pat on the arm and Misty a quick grin before leaving them alone. It was silent for a few moments before Cordelia, also stunend by the appearence of her date, finally spoke up. "Misty," she spoke letting out a small laugh of astonishment, "You look amazing."

"I can say the same thing about you," The Cajun girl laughed, taking hold of Cordelia's hand gently "I've never seen someone look as perfect as you do right now."

Cordelia felt her heart rate quicken and she knew that her cheeks were blushing, she could feel the heat in her face. "Are we ready to go?" she eventually asked.

"Sure, Come on!" Misty exclaimed, her gentle grip tightened on Cordelia's hand as she began to pull her along by her side and down the staircase, almosdt skipping with exitement. The older woman couldn't help but laugh at how joyful the Cajun girl was.

"Where is it we're going?"

"The greenhouse," Misty said as they reached the bottom of the stairs, she turned around to face Cordelia who was looking slightly confused.

"The greenhouse?"

"Yeah, don't look so scared silly" she giggled, nudging Cordelia gently in the arm before once again taking her hand and leading her outside.

* * *

Cordelia couldn't help but feel a little nervous at the thought of having her first date with the woman she adored in the run-down greenhouse of the academy. She loved being there as it was where she felt most at peace and relaxed, but she didn't want to have a date of all things there.

"Close your eyes," Misty kindly insisted as the pair arrived at the door to the greenhouse.

Cordelia did as she was told and felt the butterflies grow in her stomach as Misty intertwined their fingers together once more and gently began to lead her into the greenhouse. The Supreme heard the door click open and Misty carefully guided her into the room, making sure she didnt stumble over anything. As the two entered the room, faint music could be heard which Cordelia instantly recognized to be Fleetwood Mac, The Supreme had started to recognize certain songs due to spending so much time with the swamp witch, as where ever Misty went, her record player went too.

Cordelia felt Misty's hands release themselves from hers, The Cajun practically glided behind Cordelia and placed her warm hands on the Supreme's shoulders.

"Okay we're here," Misty said exitedly "You can open your eyes now."

Cordelia's eyes flickered open and the sight before her instantly took her breath away. The greenhouse had been transformed into a breathtaking space, the usual harsh lighting had been replaced by the warm glow of dozens of candles scattered across the room creating a romantic atmosphere. The large table where Cordelia usually made her potions was filled with the most beautiful flowers the Supreme had ever laid her eyes on, every colour of flower she could think of was on the table infront of her and the colours matched perfectly. In the middle of the room was a small round table covered in a white cloth and soft pink petals sprinkled over the fabric, another candle was gently flickering in the centre of the plates. Cordelia was astonished by what she was seeing and turned around to Misty who couldn't help but feel dizzy at the sight of Cordelia's happiness.

"Misty.." Cordelia couldn't find the right words to express how she felt.

"Do you like it?" She asked with a hopeful smile "It wasn't all me, all the girls helped, even Madison."

"Like it? I love it" Cordelia replied, taking Misty's hand in her own and bringing it up to her chest, squeezing gently. The younger girl could feel Cordelia's faint heartbeat and a small grin grew on her face. "Its perfect, thank you Misty"

"Im so glad you like it." Misty bit her lip as she looked at the older woman, she was so relieved that she loved what she did with the greenhouse and as they stood there in the open space, Misty was stunned once again at how perfect Cordelia looked. Still with their hands wrapped together, the pair walked over to table and the younger girl pulled out the chair for Cordelia as the Supreme began to sit down, she couldnt help the smile that grew on her face as the thick cushioned dining chair was tucked in underneath her.

The Cajun quickly made her way around to her side of the table and sat down. The two just stared at eachother for some seconds before Misty finally spoke up.

"Are you hungry?"

"I am quite hungry"

Misty began to smirk, causing small smile lines to show in her cheeks. "We're ready Kyle."

Cordelia raised her eyebrows in confusion, "Kyle..?"

Kyle made his way into the room dressed in a black suit and bow-tie, carrying two plates with what seemed to be restauraunt standard food filling them. He made his way over to the table, carefully trying not to drop the plates.

"I didn't know you was a waitor now, Kyle." Cordelia teased as he placed both plates on the table.

"I can be anything when it comes to helping out my favourite girls," He said smiling, filling up the wine glasses that was already placed on the table with wine a similar colour to Cordelia's dress, before making his way out of the room, leaving the two women alone once more.

"It seems like everyone's doing their part for tonight," Cordelia smirked as she took a sip from her wine glass. "How did you know what my favourite food was?". The food on her plate had been prepared to a chefs standard, the sight of it amazed the Supreme.

"I asked Myrtle." Misty replied with a chuckle.

"Well it looks amazing, thank you."

* * *

Misty placed her fork on top of her empy plate as she finished her final bite of her dessert, Cordelia finishing her own dessert shortly after.

"Im stuffed, I dont think ive eaten so much in a long while," Misty said slouching in her chair and rubbing her hands over her stomach.

"Me too, thats some of the nicest food i've ever had, who made it?"

"It's a secret," Misty smirked.

Cordelia laughed and looked down at her watch, the two women had been completely oblivious to the time, they was too focused on each other to be aware of the time passing.

"It's getting quite late, I think all the girls should be in bed by now, we should be getting back to the main house."

Misty's smile began to fade at the thought of her perfect night being over, she didn't want to leave the greenhouse, she would stay sat at that table with Cordelia forever if she could.

The older witch saw the dissapointment on Misty's face and hated to see her so let down. "You can come back to my room," she suggested "if you want to that is, I mean you don't have to.."

The beaming smile was once again pride of place on Misty's face as she raised her eyebrows in a teasing way, Cordelia wondered if the Cajun's jaw ever ached from smiling so much. "What are we waiting for then?" The young girl raised herself out of her chair, the napkin that had been on her lap fell to the floor as she began to walk to Cordelia's side of the table. Misty clutched gently at the Supreme's tender hands as she gently pulled her so Cordelia was standing. The pair was stood inches apart from each other, as they breathed the smell of wine lingered from both of their mouths. Misty scanned Cordelia's face, her blue eyes admiring every inch of the older woman. Cordelia felt warm hands detach themselves from her fingers and move to her hips, pulling her in closer so her forehead was touching Misty's.

"You looked perfect tonight Delia"

A long pause followed, Cordelia attempting to think of the right thing to say. Moments passed when the Supreme finally plucked up enough courage to say what she had wanted to for a long time.

"Just kiss me already."

Cordelia lifted her lips to a flustered Misty's, crushing them together in such a way that made the Cajun's legs buckle slightly. Misty cupped the back of Cordelia's neck with her hand to bring her closer, she felt Cordelia's thigh press against her own as the Supreme was shifting ever closer.

Misty seperated from the intense kiss and heard a quiet whimper from Cordelia, her fingers grasped at the Supreme's frame as she lowered her head to the older woman's neck. Cordelia felt her heart stammer as warm kisses trailed down her neck to her exposed collar bone, she grabbed onto the table behind her to steady herself as another lingering peck caused her to feel dizzy. As Misty began to work her way back up Cordelia's neck and back to her mouth, Cordelia felt Misty's hands trail down her back and squeeze the top of her thighs causing a moan to escape her mouth.

"Misty.." She gasped.

Misty raised her head to look at Cordelia in her dark eyes, filled with lust. "Delia?" Misty's voice was low and husky, it caused Cordelia's breath to hitch in her throat.

"I love you," She mumbled before gently placing a kiss on Misty's lips, Misty however held her there for longer than she expected, as she ran he fingers gently up and down Cordelia's arms, causing shivers all over the older blonde's body.

"I love you too, always have, always will," She whispered into the shell of Cordelia's ear before pressing their lips together into another passionate kiss.

Both women felt dizzy with desire, Cordelia was still keeping herself steady against the table and Misty beginning to feel light on her feet. The younger witch felt Cordelia's hand trailing up her stomach towards her chest. The Cajun gasped as she felt a hot mouth sucking on her pulse point and a hand kneading in a demanding manner her breast, the sensation was almost too much for her as she was now the one who needed to use the table as support. Misty arched her head back so the older woman could have better access to her neck and was moaning and gasping at the sensation on her neck and chest, Cordelia's hands now more demanding than before. Cordelia's hand made it's way to the other breast and Misty grasped a hold of Cordelia's arm tightly for support. Misty pulled Cordelia up so their mouths were battling at each other again, both women jerking their hips into each others in want and desire for one another.

Misty pulled away from the intense kiss, attempting to get her breath back before she spoke.

"What happened to us going to your room?"

**For requests feel free to PM me and i'll get to them as soon a possible!**


End file.
